


Paradise By The Dashboard Light

by xYamiKawaitax



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heart and Soul, M/M, Smut, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: In the dead of night, teenage Link lies awake, waiting to sneak out to see Rhett.





	Paradise By The Dashboard Light

The warm night air hung thick over Buies Creek. It was suffocating to all those still awake to feel it. 

The day had been glorious, and this was the pay off. Summer’s intense glow gave way to sticky nights with the promise of thunder.

Link lay awake, the only light in the room the cold blue of the moon bleeding through the gap in the curtains. It lay across the watch he had placed on his pillow. He watched the hands tick round. Every second seemed to last forever. The slightest sound from outside and he held his breath, straining to hear better. 

He sighed as the watch ticked over to 12:46. Maybe he wasn't coming tonight? It did happen sometimes, after all he had no way of letting Link know. 

Link rolled over and sighed again. He debated getting undressed and properly into bed, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. 

His eyelids were heavy with sleep, it was becoming harder and harder to keep them open. Just as sleep was about to take him, he heard the unmistakable purr of an engine nearby. 

He sat bolt upright and dashed to the window. He squinted into the gap between the trees where the driveway started. There was Rhett's beaten up pickup, headlights off, quietly idling as it waited for him. 

As soundlessly as possible he opened the window. It clunked a bit and he listened for a moment. No, he couldn't hear movement, his parents were still asleep. 

He swung his legs out of the window and shinned his way down the drainpipe. 

As he jogged over, carefully avoiding the patches of gravel between the paving stones of the drive, he saw Rhett lean over and carefully open the passenger door. 

Link was a good kid. Sneaking out to see Rhett at night was about his only act of teenage rebellion, and god did he love it. The pickup was more than a car, it was a vessel to freedom. To a place away from the world, where he could be whoever he wanted to be, and where Rhett was always by his side. It was happiness at its purest. 

"Hey." He whispered as he slipped into the passenger seat. 

"Hey." Rhett whispered back as he stuck the gears into reverse. 

When they got to the road, Rhett put his foot down and the car roared off down the dusty track. 

"I nearly gave you up for lost." 

"Sorry about that. My parents took forever to go to bed." Rhett said apologetically. 

"We could have done this tomorrow, you know." 

"No way." Rhett put his hand on Link's knee. "I missed you."

Link blushed at the contact, Rhett's fingertips burned his skin in the sticky North Carolina heat. 

"Where we goin'?" 

"Usual spot?" Rhett offered. 

"Mmm." Link agreed with a nod. He loved it there. It was the perfect spot to be isolated from the world, trees all around, opening out onto a stunning view of the lake. 

As the air rushed past the passenger window, he stuck his hand out into the breeze. It had been a wonderful day. He, Rhett and a few friends had spent it at the lake. Skimming stones, swimming, diving in in full clothes, knowing the sun would dry them before it mattered. Around other people, every stolen moment with Rhett made Link tingle with excitement. Every touch of their hands, every knowing look. That day Rhett had even risked pulling him into a kiss while the rest of the group were walking ahead. It was summer at its most glorious. 

Things would change in the winter. College would start. Their stolen moments in the sun would become fond memories. They had promised to stay together, and Link knew they would. After all, they had sworn an oath. It was as good as 'til death us do part'. 

Link hoped that one day they'd be able to take that oath too. That the world might be more accepting of their love. That their grandchildren would find it strange that they had to sneak away in the dead of night to be together, because it was truly the only way. 

Link sighed deeply, his eyes heavy from the tiredness the day had brought him. He gazed over at Rhett, catching him just as he ran a hand through his hair. Link bit his lip. They had agreed to hold off on anything too serious until college, that way if they got caught there was still no chance their parents would find out, but here, bathed in the moonlight, that intense look in his eye, Link knew there was no way he could hold out that long. 

The anticipation was building in Link's chest as they pulled into the clearing. It was so quiet, so isolated. There wasn't a soul for miles, it was just the two of them. 

Rhett unbuckled and slid over onto the bench seat next to Link. 

"Hey." He said with a smile. 

"Hey." Link returned. 

Rhett rested his forehead on Link's, keeping their noses a breath apart. 

Link closed his eyes and tentatively moved forward. He felt the tip of his nose touch Rhett's, and he waited there for a second. Even after all this time he could feel that teenage nervousness tighten in his chest. All his adolescent insecurities whirled through his head, things that would one day seem ridiculous to him. 

Over the course of their lives they would share many kisses. Kisses in passion, kisses goodbye, kisses hello, a peck on the cheek for luck, a peck on the lips goodnight. One day he would look back and remember these awkward first kisses, he would remember them with fondness, he would cherish them deeply. From a time before kisses were functional, predictable, before they knew each other's bodies so well. When everything was new. 

Their lips finally touching, the heat started to rise in them. Rhett leaned forward, Link slid down onto his back, tangling their legs together in the limited space. With Link's shoulders pressed against the passenger door Rhett kneeled over him, kissing him fiercely. 

Link moaned, twisting his fingers into Rhett's shirt and pulling him down onto him. He bucked his hips and felt his crotch connect with Rhett’s. It sent a shiver right through his body.

Rhett parted their lips with a long breath.

"Hang on, I need a sec." he whispered, sitting up. 

Link joined him in the upright position. They both stared forward into the darkness in front, the black ink of the lake stretching in front of them, so different to the shining blue it had been earlier in the day, when the sun had danced in its ripples. 

Rhett tipped his head back and exhaled loudly. 

"You're driving me crazy." He said with exasperation.

"Same." Link said, drawing circles on his knee with his finger, trying to calm his body as best he could. He was failing dramatically, the pressure in his jeans was getting worse by the minute. 

He looked at Rhett, to find him gazing at him, a combination of adoration and lust swimming in his eyes. 

"Rhett, I know we had an agreement, you know, about college."

"Yeah?" He could see the hope sparkling behind his dusky grey eyes.

"And I know it makes sense and everything."

"Mmmm." He agreed, still watching Link with that intense look. Watching every move his mouth made, feeling it inviting him in.

Link sighed heavily, lost in his friend's adoring gaze. 

"I-I can't wait that long." He admitted. 

Rhett watched him for another second, his tongue running idly along his lower lip as he thought.

"Me neither." He agreed.

He reached up, cupping Link’s face in his hand. He ran his thumb carefully over Link’s cheekbone, like he was memorizing the way it curved. 

“I want you. Now.” He breathed.

Link could feel the blood surging to his loins as he heard those words tumble from Rhett’s lips. His cheeks burned hot as Rhett gazed at him, staring right into his heart, leaving his soul bare and on open display. He felt so undone, so ready to surrender everything to him, and he’d barely touched him.

There were no words with which he could respond. He crashed their lips together with the force of a freight train. They fumbled for space in the tiny front seats of the pickup as they stripped each other of their clothes.

Link knelt across Rhett, his head bowed and touching the roof of the car. As he peeled his shirt from his body, Rhett ran his fingers along every dent and dimple. It was as though he was seeing him for the first time, his skin pale and blue in the moonlight.

He caught Link by the hips, pressing his lips to his burning skin, kissing his midriff, just below the belly button. Link trembled under his touch, desperate for more, but at the same time shy to go on.

Rhett pulled his own shirt up over his head, and Link was caught by the same stirring of emotion. He had seen Rhett without a shirt plenty of times, but somehow this was different. More real. He reached down and let his fingers trace down the centre of his chest. It wasn’t a dream or a vision, Rhett was there, beneath him, wanting him and only him.

Once again their lips collided. Link had fistfuls of Rhett’s hair, holding him against himself desperately, afraid to let go, to let this moment end. 

Rhett’s hands slipped down, running hesitantly over the bulge in the front of Link’s jeans. Link broke the kiss to let out a surprised gasp at the contact, his breath hot, cascading over Rhett’s cheek.

Rhett brushed against him again, more definitely this time, his confidence building with every move they made, his erection growing with every sound Link made.

Link put his hands on Rhett’s shoulders and tipped his body forward, pressing Rhett into the seat. He felt him shudder underneath him as he pressed his arousal against his. He rocked back and forth, firmly but carefully, eliciting a frustrated hum from Rhett.

“Oh god,” He said, his eyes half closed. “Link, stop…”

He might have said ‘stop’, but everything about him screamed ‘more’. 

Link pressed harder, biting his lip as he did, the waves of pleasure washing over him with every thrust.

And then it was too much for Rhett.

As if coming to from a dream, he opened his eyes and caught hold of Link’s wrists. He leaned up and kissed him fiercely, forcing him to tip backward over the dashboard.

Link felt him wrestle with his jeans, and he reached down to unbuckle them for him. In the limited space there was no hope of getting them off, so Rhett just yanked them down to his thighs, along with the boxers underneath.

Link suddenly felt very exposed, his shyness from earlier returning with a vengeance. He reached instinctively to cover himself, letting his fingertips graze his length as he did, shivering even at the slight contact.

Rhett was wriggling wildly underneath him, apparently struggling to remove his own apparel. 

When he succeeded, he caught Link by the knees and forced them up to his chest, pressing him hard against the pickup’s dashboard. 

Link gasped at the roughness of the action, it sent arousal pumping through him, making his erection throb expectantly, almost painfully, desperate to be touched.

Then, Link felt him. He yelped at first, having not expected it to hurt quite that much, but he soon relaxed around him. His breathing grew sharper with every inch of him that Rhett claimed. He plunged slowly and purposefully into him, making his mark, making him his.

When he reached what felt like the limit, he began to slowly withdraw. Link whimpered, instantly missing the feeling of him inside him. Then, Rhett returned, harder this time, faster too. Link felt him crash against something inside him, it stung at first but within the next few thrusts it burned hot with arousal. Link felt a dizziness overcome him, as he grasped outward for purchase. He caught hold of the steering wheel with one hand and Rhett’s shoulder with the other. 

“Oh, god, t-there…” He managed to mumble as he threw back his head, lost in the bliss of being fucked.

Taking this as encouragement, Rhett built up speed and force, until before long he was pounding into him, again and again and again. 

Rhett growled like a wild animal as he felt his orgasm building. He fought desperately to keep it at bay, but knew it was an impossible task. The way Link looked on him, the way his whole body was moving with each of his thrusts, seeing him come apart at his hand, it was all he could do to hang on long enough to return the pleasure.

He caught hold of Link, pumping his fist up and down in time with his thrusts, gritting his teeth, desperately trying to hold on for just a few more seconds.

Link moaned aloud at the sudden sensation around his cock. He bucked his hips into Rhett’s hand, throwing his rhythm off slightly as he did. 

“I’m close...” He breathed desperately. “Oh, oh! More, more! More!” He cried as orgasm crept its way through his body, building quickly in the pit of his loins.

Rhett felt Link’s whole body tense around him, and that was enough to tip him over the edge. He could hold on no longer. He moaned loudly as he let go, feeling himself gush into the tightness of his body.

Link too had been forced over the edge, his orgasm exploding from him with force, leaving him dizzy and breathless.

They stayed like that for a moment, their bodies tangled together, eyes closed and panting for breath.

As the world eventually began to come back into focus, Rhett carefully pulled himself out of Link, causing a wave of tiny expressions of pain and pleasure as he did.

When he was free, he helped Link untangle himself from the jeans around his knees before falling back heavily into his seat.

Link slipped onto the seat next to him, still trying to catch his breath.

He felt the tiredness returning. His head felt heavy suddenly, and he let it fall gently onto Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett turned and pressed his lips onto the top of his head.

“I love you, bo.”

He whispered into his hair.

There was a pause as Link’s tired mind attempted to comprehend this information. He’d never heard Rhett say it before. He’d never said it either. 

A moment passed and his eyelids drooped heavily. His head gave up on an answer, leaving his heart to reply instead.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

When Link next opened his eyes, the sun was beginning to rise, signalling the start of another day of summer. The only sounds were the birds in the trees and Rhett’s heavy breathing. He sighed softly, reaching his hand down to tangle his fingers in Rhett’s, hoping not to wake him. Summer was nearly over, but Link did not fear the winter. Winter meant college, and college meant freedom. Freedom meant Rhett. And somehow, in that moment, Link knew, Rhett meant forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events of 'Paradise By the Dashboard Light' with all the emotions of 'Hot Summer Night (You Took The Words Right Outta My Mouth', both by Meat Loaf.


End file.
